Captured
by DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was captured by Lord Voldemort at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, he is now used for Voldemorts toture slave, will he break free and help the wizarding world or is he doomed to this life forever? (It's gone crack like at the end...sorry)
1. Chapter 1: Here I am

**A/N: So I know the charcters are quite out of charcter, I don't know but they've all been through and fair bit of changes and I've only noticed now that the effects on which happen to Harry would have made him slightly insane but I think he might be I don't know. **

**Warnings : Torture scenes, I'm not sure weather they're graphic or not but let's just say they are eh? **

**NO SLASH! Just making that clear because it will look like it but it isn't haven't got anything against slash I just can't write it well.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the charcters, thank-you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Captured**

**Chapter 1: Here I am**

Cedric was dead, staring wide eyed up at the sky, shocked. Poor sod, in Voldemort's presence and gets killed by Pettigrew.

I'm Harry Potter, the supposed boy-who-lived, the chosen one, I was in fourth year when they got me, Voldemort and his death eaters, finished the final task, Cedric and I were transported here by portkey.

Voldemort's minion Peter Pettigrew tied me to his master's father's tombstone and used me to resurrect him.

Now here any normal villain would kill their bane of existents but not Voldemort, no, he would rather have a long winded speech and duel, we duelled, I surprisingly won but it didn't matter in the end, I couldn't get away fast enough. He grabbed my arm and we apparated to a house, the riddle house.

Let me tell you, having your first apparating experience after completing the Triwizard tournament and the one your apparating with is someone that wants to kill you, not pleasant, not pleasant at all.

That's how I got here, slave of the dark lord; I'm still the chosen one Voldemort's chosen one. Oh they all go on about how lucky I am to serve his evilness; sometimes I think the slaves are just as sinister as their masters.

You see Voldemort has very little needs other than to tournament his bane and have it be able to do nothing, because that's what I was, his bane. Now though, I'm more like his toy, not sexually, I think his got Bellatrix for that.

I know they've been looking for me, the light side, but after a year they've given up, I saw that they found Cedric's body and some believed I killed him.

I've been sneaking papers from other Death Eaters rooms if I try and put in a good word to Voldemort about their torturing skills, of course I have to be completely honest about it so I'm tortured first, naturally.

I'm sixteen now, two years here as harden me up, I can't remember my friends names, I can only remember Sirius, Cedric and Dumbledore, of course I know all the death eaters names though. Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco but he doesn't know I'm here, Severus Snape slimy git, Narcissa, Fenrir Greyback, Petty Peter, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. all of them.

Oh and mighty Lord Voldemort himself or Tom Riddle, I reckon half of his followers don't even know his a half blood, I think his mother was a squib too, I'll give him something though, for a thoroughly un magical background his got some talent, not good talent but talent, and now I'm sounding like Olivander. Great.

Here he comes now, his bloody cloak whipping round his feet, I don't even know if he wears shoes or not, I never want to see him unclothed again that's for sure.

"Hello Potter, it's that time again." He hissed gleefully, this man no snake, needs a hobby, oh wait, he has one, torturing the chosen one.

I just nod in submission, I mean it's not like I'll get anywhere fighting back, more pain maybe but he likes to be fair.

"I've got a friend tonight, a new recruit. Needs some training and I thought I'd share." He continued to hiss in his snake like voice, the guy is a snake, he has some serious issues.

"Draco, come and see your victim, look him in the eyes." The snake hissed, Draco stepped forward and a smile twitched at my lips, the bloke looked worse for wear, pale, bags under his eyes, his hairs not nearly as slicked as the last time I saw him.

His eyes were dead, they weren't cold no, they were filled with regret and anger but not at me, or it might be at me, god knows what I've done to piss someone off now, I could've accidentally given the great snake face a bad review on his father's torturing skills.

"Go on Draco, say it, curse him." Snake face hissed and I grinned at him, I knew I was making this worse for me but I didn't care, rebellion, in its smallest forms.

"What are you waiting for boy, do it!" Snakey screamed and Draco obliged.

"Crucio!" He yelled and I was in a world of pain, very similar to my normal world but it's worse, thousands of white hot knives stabbing into me, twisting, pulling, dragging, my skin melting off, poison running through my blood, I scream, I scream so loud, it makes it better if only by a small bit.

Then it stops, the pain all stops and I'm there, chained to the wall, hanging, head down breathing in deep breaths, I look up and under my eyes lashes I see his face, it's cold and emotionless but his eyes are horrified, first torture I assume.

"Good boy Draco, again! Make him suffer!" Voldemort screeched, he look so excited it was sickening.

And he did, all types of curses, all types of torture technics and all of them hurting more and more, the chains are burning now, the cool down too quickly to ice burning worse when they were almost on fire, I can feel blood dribbling down my arms. And I'm still screaming, but it's not just physical torture that be too easy, there's mental torture too and Draco administers it all.

My parents deaths, Cedric dying, being chased by Dudley and his gang, thrown into the cupboard under the stairs, watching Sirius' soul be almost suck out, watching Buckbeak die and all the torture sessions, their faces, eye's wide in insanity and delight, Bellatrix giggling as she cursed me over and over.

After what seems like hours it's over, and I'm left alone, shaking, trying to slow down my breathing and heart, it's all over for the night, he'll back tomorrow but it's over for the night, all over.

It almost works, it would have if the door hadn't swung open again, I panicked, I struggled against my chains whimpering, I was weak, it was only one a day, never two, why are they back.

I felt a cold hand on my arm and jerked back, no, they don't ever come close enough to touch me, who is this?

I looked up and saw the pale face of Draco Malfoy for the second time tonight, I draw back again and he shakes his head, he casts a quick look towards the no closed door and grabs my head.

"Potter, I'm telling Dumbledore where you are, he'll come get you, be prepared for it, hang in there Potter." Was what he whispered in my ear before stepping back and going back to the door, I watched as he fixed his face into a cold emotionless mask.

"His fall is coming Potter, and you're going to have to lead it."


	2. Chapter 2 : Hurry

**A/N: Hello! Back again, this is the second chapter of captured, just FYI if there's stuff you don't understand and how it'll work now it will be explained futher in the story...thanks! I find it funny that I've already come up with an Epilouge and the last couple chapters but have no idea what's going to happen in between so, enjoy the ride! Also thanks for the reviews guys! I really like reading them!**

**Warnings : I suppose theres a tiny bit of torture not sure...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no profit out of this no gain other than enjoyment.**

The day as usual passes slowly, I think of nothing of importance really, I try to go through my muggle school work along with the Wizarding school work, times tables and charms, division and hexes, grammar and potion steps.

I as usual get lost with all the work, I find it hard to concentrate on one thing now, my thoughts dance about not really settling and letting me think anything over, I think I might be going insane, I would keep up my physical ability's but I've been chained to this wall since I got here, my arms must be stronger than ever to hold me up this long but I'm almost positive they're dislocated and I stopped feeling that pain long ago.

I just hope my arms aren't stuck in this position because if Draco really does do what he said he would then I'd look like a right fool with my arms up in the air constantly.

My thoughts are getting less coherent and I'm seeing things I know aren't really there, yesterday I saw something that has three horns, a smiling wide mouth and hooves with scaly skin; it was like a dragon unicorn hybrid.

Bread was shoved into my mouth at the fifth guard change and I chewed it quickly before the poured cold water into my dry mouth.

I get two chances for meals, one at the fifth guard change after torture and one at the seventh guard change after sleep, that's how I measure time these days, after torture, after sleep and guard changes.

It's not a good time method, the only measure of time I can rely on is the guard changes, there are twenty four in a day, if I can remember my muggle school information it would mean they change once every hour, and there's only twenty four hours in a whole day.

No sunlight gets to me in here, I'm sure I look like a vampire or something equally pale, I've been sick a few times due to lack of sunlight, that's when they allow me to get out of these chains and sit me near a window, this happens once every year, round the middle, I can tell when it's the end because they have a huge party upstairs and Snake face likes to share his torture slave on this day and night.

I get three chances in the year to walk around, I have to walk though, and I can't sit. I'm chained to the wall by long chains wrapped around my feet and I have to walk or Snake face will torture me.

After sleep the guards change for the first time and I wait, I hope Draco told Dumbledore, if he still goes to Hogwarts it won't be much of a problem, he could say he was visiting Professor Snape and get him to tell him Dumbledore's password, he could have Dumbledore sending out a rescue right now.

But of course I have no luck, I'll end up being here for weeks on end before Draco even gets up the courage to ask Dumbledore and Dumbledore will doubt his words because who really ever trust's a Death Eaters son, or a Death Eater for that matter.

By that time I'll be dead, or worse soulless, I heard Snakey mention to one of his guards that he was thinking of bringing in a couple Dementor's just for fun.

That shows you how sadistic this bastard is; let's just bring in some soul sucking monsters you know just for some fun with the sixteen year old boy in there.

I've gotten better at blocking off my mind, I use it to lock everything Draco said to me after torture yesterday so ol' snake face can't stop the plans before they even began.

After the sixth guard leaves and is replaced by the seventh I get ready for what I've come to call as a meal, sure enough in comes a slave, preaching about their 'almighty dark lord' while force feeding me bread and water.

I don't count the guard changes in between the after sleep meal and torture, I find it makes time go quicker and that's not something I want.

But it does come; he comes alone this time, his dark cloak swishing around him, his demonic eyes fixed solely on me.

"Hello boy, ready?" Snake face asked delighted, it was obvious he wasn't going to wait for a reply, and so I just readied myself for the pain.

And it began the searing pain as I tried to focus on other things, on more pleasant things, on anything, scaly unicorn, rainbows, dragons, monkeys, page 394, werewolves, and midgets with glasses.

It never ended, I could feel someone trying to break my minds defences and was comforted by the fact that if he did Snake face would only get nonsense about Snape in old women's clothing.

When the torture finally stopped I was left breathless, I could feel his cold hand grab me under the chin and I struggled to get away, a person and a snake touching my skin over the course of two days this is more human and reptile contact I've had in a while.

"Are you breaking yet Potter?" He hissed happily, I eye him warily, breaking?

"Are you slowly losing your mind yet Potter? Seeing things that aren't really there, hearings things that aren't even near you?" He hissed again, red eye's looking into my own, I shook my head determinedly, I won't let him know, he'll never know.

"I'm sure you are Potter, who've lasted longer than I expected but I know it's not long now, you'll snap soon." With that he glided out of the room, the door closed behind him with a slam and I relaxed however slightly against the chains holding me up.

I began to count the changing in the guards again, first guard change, second, third, fourth one, fifth, in comes the slave, silent this time, and female too, I think he might be used for other things. She shoved the bread down my throat and allowed me a few seconds to chew before pouring the water down my throat.

I begin my drop off to sleep as the slave girl leaves, my eyes are drooping and for once in this place for a very long time I stick with one demanding thought that won't leave me alone.

_Hurry up Draco, I can't last much longer._


	3. Chapter 3 : Safe

**A/N: I am back for the third part of this story, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, critisisum is awesome, love it. Thanks to all the reviewers that have been reviewing, they help me write the next chapter! So please enjoy!**

**Warning: Nothing worth mentioning really**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

The time passed, I was still here, and I was thinking my version of events was coming true, that Draco chickened out. Or forgot about me.

It's been five days since Draco came in and said he would tell Dumbledore, five. Five torture sessions, one hundred and twenty guard changes, ten times bread was being forced down my throat, ten times I had water poured down my throat almost drowning me and still no help.

In came snake face for the daily torture when it all started, I heard a large bang from upstairs and a couple screams, I could hear things smashing, Snake face of course apparated away as soon as possible, I thought it was just the Death Eaters having a disagreement but that thought flew from my mind when snake face ran.

I struggled against my chains, not for the first time, to get out, to run, if these people cause Voldemort to run they were either a great help to me or a great danger, and knowing my luck it would probably be someone that cause me more harm than Voldemort, if that was even possible.

More screams, sounds of expensive things breaking, the pop of apparating, curses being thrown out with anger filled yells, I need to get out, these people sound dangerous.

Someone came flying into the door and it flew open, standing there in all his glory was Professor Dumbledore and by god did that man look scary, no more happy grandpa figure no, where those blue eyes usually held happy twinkles were now alight in rage.

I squeaked in fear, now trying desperately to blend into the wall, I know Dumbledore would help me but he looked ready to kill.

His fury filled eye's snapped to mine and almost instantly softened, he took a step towards me and I pressed myself further into the wall.

"Harry." He whispered softly, kindly, and something I hadn't heard for two years, "Harry, it's me. Dumbledore, your old headmaster?"

I nodded, and stopped pressing myself into the wall, I watched cautiously as he walked slowly towards me, he raised his wand and I flinched, was he going to hurt me, was this all Snake faces plot was Dumbledore even there?

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm just releasing you from the chains." Dumbledore explained but I was still tense, it could all be fake, it could be snake face under polyjuice potion, hoping to catch me unawares.

Dumbledore muttered something under his breath and tapped the chains around my feet, they fell quickly and all my weight was being held up by my arms I stifled a scream at the pain and Dumbledore hurriedly did the same thing to the chains around my wrists, I dropped the floor and couldn't bring myself to stand, I don't think I could, being in the chains so long had almost completely hindered my ability to walk.

"Come on Harry, we need to get out." He said to me and tried to help me up, I scrambled backwards, it still could be Voldemort, it could still be Voldemort, I might not be safe, and it might not be real.

"I'm here Harry, It's real, and he's not going to hurt you anymore." Dumbledore said crouching down to my level, I nodded blankly and stood shakily holding onto the wall for support.

Dumbledore held out his arm and I eyed it warily, he could still be Voldemort, but I had to try, I had to at least try and hope, so I grabbed his arm and we began our trek out of the room, the horrible room.

The sun was bright, too bright, the air fresh, too fresh, the noise loud, too loud. It was all overwhelming, people with fiery red hair grinning at me, a man with a mane of black hair grinning at me too, they were all smiling at me but I only knew one of them, Sirius with his mane of Black hair.

I looked at Dumbledore, who I've now concluded is officially Dumbledore no matter how terrifying he looked before, with wide eyes, I only know Sirius out of the at least thirty people there.

I can't, I don't, who are these people, why do they know my name, are they friends, why did they terrify Voldemort into running, so many questions, I need to sleep, in a bed, real food, dreams, no guards no Voldemort, no I can't be too hopeful, remember this can all be fake, I could be dreaming, that's right I'm probably dreaming in a minute I'll be woken up by a guard change and I'll be getting tortured by Voldemort, I hope this isn't a dream oh god I hope this isn't a dream please don't be a dream.

I hadn't used my voice for anything other than screaming for the past year and a bit, at the start I was hopeful, that's why I used my wandless magic to get me out of the chains and get the papers from the Death Eaters, but after a few weeks, after they declared me dead I stopped. I stopped talking, I stopped trying, I stopped crying, hoping, caring, all I wanted to happen was to live a little bit longer, if only to prevent Voldemort from taking it out on someone else then so be it.

I'd fixed my gaze intently on the stone floor, I didn't want to see anyone, no, I don't want to be hugged by people who I thought were strangers I didn't listen to Dumbledore explain to them about me, I kept staring at the ground.

"Harry?" I heard a voice ask, I looked up into the eyes of a friendly looking, plump, red haired woman, she had a warm smile on her face that I felt obliged to smile back but I couldn't I don't think I'd smiled since I got here.

"Do you remember me?" She asked, I shook my head and she choked back a sob, my eyes widened and I hoped I looked apologetic, I wanted to shout I'm sorry, I'm sorry I don't know who you are, but I didn't even know if I could form words. I could think them I could imagine my mouth moving as words poured out but I wasn't sure if I actually could talk.

"Don't overwhelm the boy, let's get out of here and get him to Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said and told me to hold onto his arm, I did as I was told and we were pulled away from the hell I've been living in for the past two years.

I didn't look back and hoped I could forgot that hell hole for the rest of my life, I was finally free, this can't be a dream, it can't be, these people are real, their my friends, and I'm safe, I'm safe, I'm finally safe.

I'm safe.


	4. Chapter 4 : Memories

**A/N: Next chapter of Captured! I'm really glad people like it! :D Sorry this is late, it's actually shorter than my other ones so sorry again but I am a little bit proud on how I made this incident happen I think...**

**Warnings: He is slightly insane**

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Harry Potter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Last couple of sentences so you get the first bit :

I didn't look back and hoped I could forgot that hell hole for the rest of my life, I was finally free, this can't be a dream, it can't be, these people are real, their my friends, and I'm safe, I'm safe, I'm finally safe.

I'm safe.

* * *

No I'm not, bloody hell, every time I wake up I'm only awake long enough to have some foul drink forced down my throat and I'm out again, to make matters worse every time I wake up I'm in more pain then before.

And there are more people, people with bushy brown hair and buck teeth, gangly red headed people that look the same, a sickly looking man in shabby robes, a tall stern looking woman; I have no idea who these people are I want them to leave me alone.

I don't know if these people are trying to help me or test a new torture technic where I have no idea what's happened to my body until I wake, no waking the neighbours with the little brats screaming, it's the new torture technic, knock them out, torture them as you normally would then wake them up and let them feel the pain.

I've kept my eyes closed for the time being, I don't want to be unconscious anymore, I don't want to not know what's happening while I'm out, I don't want people to withhold information from me, I need to know.

I heard voices, whispering quick and quiet words to each other, I strained to hear them, come on, and talk a little bit louder please.

"He doesn't recognize any of us, I can see it in his eyes he's so confused." Sobbed a girls voice softly, I wished I could open my eyes and see who it was but I didn't want that woman pouring more foul drink down my throat.

"He's been tortured out of his mind love; it's amazing he remembered his own name." A male voice comforted, not very well by the sounds of it as the sobbing increased in sound.

"Oh it's so horrible, I saw the scars, and for two years!" The girl wailed, a shushing sound came from somewhere and the sobbing was somewhat muffled.

"Shh, Hermione, it's alright, he'll be alright."

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, I knew that name; I know I did, who was it, Hermione. School, witch, smart, troll…

"Hermione!" I cried sitting up, scaring the two people in the room, my eyes felt wide and I pointed to the girl with bushy brown hair, "Hermione, you're Hermione, troll, bathroom, cry, Ron!" I was on a roll I stared at the red headed gangly boy.

"You're Ron, friend, car, Quidditch." I blabbered, I knew them, I knew them! I can only think of some things but they were my friends, Troll, we fought a troll, she was in the bathroom and Ron made her cry, Ron was my best mate, he was saving me in a flying car and we played Quidditch together.

A wide smile spread across Hermione's face and she nodded, "Yes, Yes! I'm Hermione, that's Ron!" She cried happily and I grinned, two firsts in a night, talking and smiling I am on a roll.

"I know you, friends, three of us." I continued not making much sense but they seemed to get it they nodded and my smile grew, that was until evil potion lady came in with another potion.

"Drink this Harry, come on." She said smiling gently, I shook my head.

"No, no, want to, awake, no sleep." I muttered but she poured it down my throat anyway and I was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5 : On the Gryffindor Table

**A/N: Hey, sorry this is late, it was my brothers birthday yesterday so I was being socail, also this seems a bit, choppy, but bear with me, this chapter is just trying to show what Voldemorts done to his mind...I hope, it's either that or I'm going insane which I desperately hope not. It's also a kind of stab at humour...I hope it's not just nonsense please tell me if it is, and I love reading the reviews! Thanks for them! :D**

**Anyways, heres the late chapter, I'm getting closer to the middle now so the updates will be a tad slower...sorry bout that. **

**Warnings: Insanity**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter is not mine.**

* * *

Those half-moon glasses were glinting at me, blue twinkling eyes twinkling, it was infuriating, this man can be happy during anything, hi you killed my dog, eye twinkles while he apologizes, sorry but I murdered you daughter, eyes twinkling as he soothes me saying it wasn't my fault, I'm going to kill you, eyes twinkling as he asks if this is the right decision…not that I know these from personal experience but I have a suspicion that his eyes would never stop bloody twinkling.

"Harry, I'm going to need you to tell me what happened while you were with Voldemort." Eye twinkle, I have a feeling this is the only thing I'll be able to think of whenever I see Dumbledore now, eye twinkle, okay brain I get it Dumbledore's annoying blue eyes twinkle now stop, eye twinkle, dammit!

"Harry, did you hear me?" Eye twinkle, twinkle twinkle Dumbles eyes are frustrating a boy called Harry who has most certainly lost his mind and is making eye twinkles into a rhyme.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked startling e out of my madness, I know I'm going mad, I know it, why else would that be happening, it didn't even rhyme properly, that's what I'm worrying about now, really?

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked trying to devoid the attention of me staring into space, I've been away from Snake face for a few weeks now and my speech has come back from talking to Ron and Hermione, it's strange, I've been having epiphanies at random moments when I see someone, like when I saw Neville in the halls I collapsed on the floor and began gibbering like an idiot.

Needless to say I spent a long sleepless night in the hospital wings again, recently I've been able to wander around the halls and sleep in the Gryffindor rooms, mainly because it's Christmas break and no one's around to see me, or question me.

"Could you tell me what happened while you were with Voldemort." Dumbledore said again softly, he was avoiding the insanity thing too, I could see it in his eyes that he thought I was insane but I don't think I am, at least not completely, I can't be. I need to be sane.

"I suppose I could, um, well, It was while I was at the end of the Triwizard tournament, the cup was a portkey and it transported me to a graveyard where Voldemort killed, where Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to kill, to kill Cedric. He used my blood to resurrect himself, I, he transported us to his old home, the Riddle house, he tortured me, used me as a torture slave to take out his anger, and just for fun I suppose, I, he, they, it hurt. I was sneaking out, using wandless magic at the start, I got the papers from Death Eaters rooms in exchange for giving a good word to Voldemort about their torturing skills, but I stopped after I read that I was declared dead, I gave up I suppose, it was the same for the rest of my time there until Draco Malfoy came in, he was torturing me but he came back and said he'd tell you and apparently he did." I finished, breathing deeply, I think I said that pretty well, a few stumbles, but that's alright, I should remember to breath somewhere next time.

Dumbledore nodded and offered me a lemon drop, I shook my head, what on earth is it with this man and Lemon Drops, I can't stand the bloody things and he only makes me feel worse by pulling that face, the sad wounded old man face.

No, old man face, no, I will not…I am not insane I am not insane, is Dumbledore talking to me, ah it seems he is.

"- Hermione and Ron-," And what on earth do they have to do with this, oh he's still talking, the man can talk, "-banging-," Eh? That can't be right, "-On the Gryffindor table-," The hell? I mean I knew it would happen eventually especially after the Yule Ball, everyone stormed off in a huff of sexual tension, but by god I did not expect nor want to hear this from my Headmaster. I must have heard it wrong, oh but the old guys still talking, it is rude to interrupt, it's also rude to ignore him completely and contemplate your two best friends going at it on the Gryffindor table but to be fair Dumbledore did put that thought there.

"Any questions?" I caught Dumbledore's final words, yeah there are a lot of questions but I'm not sure you'll like them so I'll keep quiet about those ones, like on the Gryffindor table? Did everyone see? Did everyone watch?

But of course I shake my head, no use asking those questions, I'll just ask Ron and Hermione when I get back down stairs.

"Alright then Harry, off you trot; I suppose Mr Weasley and Ms Granger are waiting for you." Dumbledore smiled warmly at me and nodded, I opened the door to Dumbledore's office and went down the moving stairs.

Slipping into the Gryffindor common room it was almost like nothing had ever happened and in my mind nothing had during the day that is, when I'm distracted with my strange thoughts and food and friends around me, but at night, they come back, I've put silencing charms around my bed to make sure no one else knows, and so I don't wake up Ron and Neville in the night with my screaming, no need to cause any more trouble than I have already.

I sat down in a big, red comfy arm chair and grinned, Ron looked at me and Hermione came bounding down the stairs like an excitable puppy.

"So what did he want to talk about?" Ron asked, and I shrugged, "Wanted to know what Voldemort did while I was gone and to alert me that you two had been banging on the Gryffindor table, or that's what I heard." I laughed and Hermione's face went bright red along with Ron's.

"Dumbledore said that?" Hermione squeaked and I laughed again, "I wasn't listening but I only got Hermione and Ron, Banging, On the Gryffindor table so it must be true eh?"

"No!" Hermione squealed and my mouth twitched up into a smirk, "You sound awful guilty there 'Mione!"

"Shut up Harry! Me and Hermione did not bang on the Gryffindor table!" Ron shouted as Professor McGonagall walked in, raising her eyebrows.

"I hope not Mr Weasley that is where we eat."


	6. Chapter 6 : Meetings

**A/N: Next Chapter, this isn't so late is it? It's longer than usual and it shows some feelings I suppose, still touches of insanity since well, he wouldn't have gotten out normal but, I don't know, it's kind of less in this one, anyways, thanks for all the reviews! They're encouragement to me to continue, I'm really not sure how long all this is going to go for either...ah well, we'll get there when we get there I suppose. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Warnings : Insainty and Sadness I think...**

**Disclaimer : Still do not own Harry Potter, Rowling would be a fool to give that marvellous series up...**

* * *

I'm proud of myself; I now know more of my friend's names, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Four more good people's names, soon they should outweigh the bad ones.

I know they've been having meetings though, about me, at night with Dumbledore, that stern looking woman, a man that looks like a giant or at least half of one, Sirius, the sickly looking man with shabby robes, a greasy headed man, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione and weirdly Draco.

Tonight I was going to find out what they were saying about me, besides, it's a productive way to avoid sleep, a win-win situation. I've got more knowledge and avoiding sleep.

I crept down to the common room where they hold the meetings and hid behind a scarlet and gold curtain.

They all came in slowly, looking around suspiciously, if anyone had saw them and at first had no intention to follow them they would now, no idea how to be sneaky these people.

Finally the meeting started and I tried to focus mainly on the conversation forcing myself not to think.

"He seems to be more normal now, he's still staring of into space occasionally and singing a song about twinkling eyes but better than usual." Ron reported remembering the song I was singing earlier I suppose.

"Draco, I need to know what spells you used against Harry that night and if you could find out what other Death Eaters used to hurt him would be helpful." Dumbledore addressed Draco and he nodded, my thoughts began to wander again, why do they call them Death Eaters, they don't eat death, the live in it, constantly thriving in death, causing it, watching it, feeling it, they aren't Death Eaters if anything they're Death Fan's, I'm calling them that from now on, Death Fans.

The giant of a man spoke up next, "He still doesn't remember me, I thought he would by now but he doesn't. I want to kill the snake bastard." He growled and I drew further back into the hidden space in the curtains, would he kill me if he saw me here? He could, he does look like he could.

"Easy Hagrid," Dumbledore soothed, Hagrid, that's his name, if I knew him before this is where the usual embarrassing epiphany happens, no, okay then, "going after Lord Voldemort now would not be wise-," Dumbledore was cut off by the greasy haired man, "Why the hell not? It would be a perfect time to attack, he has lost some of his most loyal Death Eaters, forced out of his hiding place, he is weak, and this would be the perfect opportunity."

"So it seems Severus but you see, we have angered the man far too much already, while he would usually waste his time stalling, telling us his troubled childhood now he would simply kill on sight, no chance to even blink, we need to get him feeling confident again, over-confidence is his greatest weakness Severus." Dumbledore explained and I could see where he was coming from, Voldemort had been so confident that his hiding place at the Riddle house was secure he hadn't had all the right security, allowed Dumbledore and his small army into the area.

Hermione's sobbing suddenly filled my ears, what on earth was she crying about now? If it's about a homework score I might rip my hair out, "Hermione, you need to calm down, crying won't fix anything." The man in shabby robes soothed and Hermione nodded, yes, listen to that very wise man Hermione, crying most defiantly will not fix anything.

"I'm just so worried about him, I found silencing charms around his bed last night he was thrashing in his sleep, I thought once we got him back it would be all okay again, but it's not, I know he isn't sleeping, and I hate it when he zones out, his eyes get this haunted look, like he's relieving the worse things in the world and he probably is." Hermione choked, my mouth was hanging open, I was that obvious? Could she really tell I hadn't been sleeping? And how the hell did she get to my bed to find out about the silencing spells, or me thrashing about in my sleep.

"Well, we know for certain that he's eating, I don't think I've ever seen his plate with left overs on it." Ron joked and Hermione released a half sob half laugh.

"Did you see him when he came out of that room though?" Sirius questioned everyone shuddering, "his whole frame looked beaten down, not just physically like he'd come to believe he was all those things, and I was almost certain he'd gone blind." Sirius recounted looking down at the ground, "It was like the boy I saw before the tournament was gone, not the same, he was still brave but in a different way, the same with his will to live it was still there but for a completely different reason than before, I thought we'd lost Harry."

Tears were streaming down the strict looking woman's face but she didn't look so strict anymore, only broken, I wonder if she was close to me, what does she do, what's her name?

"There, there Minerva, it'll all be okay, Harry's slowly coming back to us I'm sure." Dumbledore smiled warmly at them all, Neville had stayed quiet through-out the entire meeting, neither had Ginny or Draco.

"I think we'll end tonight's meeting here, everyone needs some rest and a think, I believe we are all a bit emotionally unstable at the moment, getting Harry back as he is would take a toll on the strongest of men, please get some rest and think everything over before tomorrow." Dumbledore said getting up, the greasy haired man and the strict looking woman who still had tears streaming down her face also stood and left through the portrait hole, Sirius and the sickly looking man with shabby robes soon followed, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione stayed back.

"How did you know about the spells around Harry's bed Hermione?" Ginny asked Hermione, I listened closely wanting to know the answer to this one as well; she shrugged and looked away from everyone awkwardly.

"I just wanted to check on him, check he was really there and I hadn't dreamt the past few weeks." Hermione muttered softly and Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her in for a hug, she gratefully collapsed into it with stifled sobs.

"Have you spoken to your mother about all this yet Draco?" Neville's soft voice spoke up, looking at the emotionless Slytherin, he shook his head, why on earth would Draco's mother need to know all about this?

"You really should." Ginny whispered huskily, it sounded like she'd been crying, I felt bad since I was probably the reason, I was the reason for everyone's misery these days, they could be a bit happier but I suppose they don't know I'm watching.

"Why should I? She's not as good as protecting her mind against him as I am, it would only get both of us in trouble and if Father found out he wouldn't wait for the Dark Lord to scan his mind he would gladly tell him." Draco sneered, I forgot, Draco would be in a lot of trouble with his master if Voldemort found out about his betrayal, I've put more people in danger, great.

"We can help you; get you into hiding, you and your mother." Ron insisted, so Draco and Ron are friends, good to know, maybe I should store that information for later, what happened while I was gone?

"Oh yes, and go mad with boredom, or end up like Potters parent's besides what of my father, the bastard, no matter how clueless, will notice the disappearance of his wife and son." Draco laughed humorously, and Neville scowled.

"That only happened to Harry's parents because of a filthy traitor, and we can deal with your father, he is, no offence, a complete idiot." Neville pointed out and I beamed, go Neville! You have really grown into the lion name!

"None taken, look I've got to get back to my common room, Pansy's already getting suspicious but I've been feeding her lies about meeting up with Severus, and technically I have." Draco laughed again and got up stretching, "looking forward to pretending to hate you tomorrow Weasley's, Granger, Longbottom." Draco nodded to each person in turn then marched out of the common room fixing his cold, emotionless mask into place.

"We should go to bed; get some rest for tomorrow, school starts again doesn't it?" Ron asked Hermione who nodded absent-mindedly and trailed after Ginny towards the girls dormitories.

Neville and Ron walked up the staircase into the boys dormitories and I was left alone, I didn't have to worry about Ron or Neville looking into my bed and realising I'm not there as long as the don't look to closely, I used an old muggle trick and put some of my clothes in my place, enchanted them to twitch every now and then too.

I rested my head against the wall behind me and slid down to sit on the ground, so Draco's in trouble with his mother and father and Lord Voldemort for helping ME, Hermione and Ginny are crying because of ME, Voldemort's more on edge and even more dangerous because of ME, come to think of it he's back in a body because of ME. I've come to conclusion, I'm the problem here, and they rescued me hoping to fix their problems only to get more, that can't be right.

I'll try harder to be normal, no more staring into space, clear head, in control of all my thoughts, act like nothing happened and be more bloody secret about my silencing spells.

"Hermione! Ginny! Harrys not in his bed!" I heard someone from the boys Dormitories run down the stairs screaming, the two girls shot out of their rooms quicker than I could blink, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all met each other in the middle of the room, eyes wide and fearful and I let out an insane sounding laughter.

I was scared of bloody Hagrid, how on earth did I manage to be scared by Hagrid!


	7. Chapter 7 : Minipulative Old Man

**FEEL FREE TO SKIP THE BOLD...IT'S MOSTLY RAMBLING...SORRY BOUT THE CAPS!**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I just couldn't continue, inspiration disappeared, completly (ignore all bad spelling, I'm tired, it's 2 in the morning) gone, couldn't focus on it at all. Then it hit me like a train at midnight tonight and I was up typing this, anyways, this is slightly longer than my other chapters although I'm sure it's just full of...useless crap. This is rated T right? I swore a tiny bit and I have no idea when this turned into a minipulative Dumbles fic but apparently thats the road it's heading down, slightly scary how easily I can slip into insanity though...also sorry for Choppiness. I know it's rocky but I don't get it Betaed (That's not right) because I just like to keep it rough? Nah I don't know why, anyway, I would've left an Authors note about all this as a whole Chapter but then I realised how pissed off I get when I read those while waiting ages for a new Chapter so...**

**Anyway, insanity galore I've actually forgotten what I put at the start of these things...um Oh yeah.**

**Warnings : Insanity, Minipulative Dumbles, Mean Dumbles, Slightly changed Harry, Spelling and Grammar mistakes are probably in there somewhere, and please tell me...wait this is warnings? Meh, please tell me if it's too confusing and I'll read it over and change some bits...Great warning Dobby (Heh)...**

**Any-hoo, Enjoy, weep from the lack of sanity, Review pretty please and again I apoligize on for this ridiculusly long and pointless A/N and Two for not posting in so long...um BYE!**

* * *

Dumbledore's given me a room, separate to everyone else's, I'm alone but people can come and visit but I can't help feeling like I'm in an old folks home type thing, like when I used to visit the old folks home in school, muggle school, we'd go and sing Christmas carols for them, I knew they hated it but they had to put up with it, they're old, sick, lonely and the only visitors they get are whiny kids singing Holy night.

I get Hermione, Ron, Neville and Hagrid in visiting daily but no one else comes, in a way I'm glad, I know they'd all love to take a look at the insane Hogwarts boy, look at him, tortured out of his mind they say, talking gibberish, I heard from so and so that he randomly break dances in the halls, okay maybe not that last one but close enough.

I've been thrown in this room because of the stunt I pulled, listening in to the meeting, apparently wanting to know more than what prances about my insane mind is a crime, didn't know that, oh well.

I'm not allowed to go to classes either, apparently I'm excused out of the kindness of their hearts so they don't put more stress on my poor old brain, I'd rather go to classes but of course I couldn't I did see their points though, so many people in the one room would send me on the floor gibbering with flashbacks, better to introduce everyone slowly and see if it triggers some reaction.

Thankfully Hermione thought that it was an outrage that I wasn't to be learning anything for a long time and smuggled in some school books for me, she had bought me the previous two years school books, sadly I still had the magic level of a fourteen year old, slightly embarrassing for the Chosen one.

Mouldy shorts has been getting into my dreams again, putting fake memories, he seemed to forget that I had to be near him for two years, listen to him prattle on about his brilliant plans and Dark Lord Skills; he isn't the brightest tool in the shed.

I can remember him telling me about some master plan to get Dumbledore lured to me, that didn't work out well since he forgot that he'd shown up with 'Harry Potter' in France so when he appeared in Britain everyone thought he'd just left me in France, like I said, not the smartest… creature?

Never quite sure what species ol' snake face belongs to, not humans that's for sure, maybe the reptilian kind? An overgrown snake, that's what he is, I wonder if snakes will evolve into what Mouldy shorts is today, I hope not or we'll have a lot of Dark Lords around, although if that did happen then all the Dark Lords would get sick of one another and destroy each other until there's only one left and we're back to where we started, except there'd be a lot less people.

My unravelling thoughts were cut off by a calm knock on the door, looking up I called for them to come in, Dumbledore along with Severus Snape came in through the door, Snape looking decidedly worried.

Good he should be, filthy lying git, Dumbledore trusts' him, old fool, how could you trust someone so obviously on the wrong side, putting him your school no less and a head of house, Dumbledore's gone mad in his old age. Or maybe this is a plot against the Wizarding world, he wants to gain control of everything, good and bad alike so he puts his trust in everyone, magical beast's, Death Eaters, Order Members, giving Lord Mouldy Shorts a second chance. Dear god, that's the biggest and stupidest mistake he'd ever made!

Oh, it seems Dumbledore is talking to me, better listen then, the man just has the uncanny ability to put someone to sleep while talking, or perhaps that's just me.

"Harry, we'd need to know what types of torture Voldemort inflicted on you." Dumbledore said soothingly. Why? Why did he need to know what kinds of torture I was put through, what good will it do? Oh Harry, tell us whether he used a knife or rolling pin to hurt you with on Monday? What's the importance of that? That people are in danger of being attacked by Rolling Pins on Monday?

"Why?" I voiced my opinion, well a small part of it, I wasn't going to go on about Rolling pins in front of Dumbledore, better to keep up the façade of sanity.

Dumbledore seemed stuck, of course he did, he just wants me to delve deeper into my insanity, and Dumbledore seems to me to be a manipulative old bastard, okay where did that come from? Since when did I start hating on Dumbledore? Agh, listen to the old man brain, you are not helping.

"St. Mungo's wants a report of the injuries and since some are unrecognized by the Purebloods and other healers we need to know what type of Muggle weaponed he used on you, for future Muggle abuse cases." Dumbledore explained, smooth, think of the other people you'll be helping Harry, and go insane but help Muggle born's all around the world, hmm, no. Why don't the blood muggle born's tell the healers themselves?

"No, I will not. I do not wish to relive those memories." I said looking Dumbledore in the eye, no that look won't work on me anymore, I thought as Dumbledore pulled the wounded old man face, as if what I had said had physically harmed him.

"Harry please, it's for the good of everyone, and it is larger than you." Dumbledore spoke again and I felt an odd sense of anger rise up in me, bigger than me? Oh yes okay, me getting kidnapped and tortured by the most feared man on this earth by all wizard and witches is larger than me. Bull.

"No, Professor, No." I growled out, standing I walked to the door and opened it, gesturing for the two of them to leave but Dumbledore merely sighed.

"I didn't want to do this Harry but if you won't tell me, then I will get the information another way. Severus." Dumbledore sighed regretfully and Snape stood walking over to me, closing the door he looked into my eyes and I felt someone attack my memories.

Instantly my mind was blocked off from all intruders, sending out useless things like pink unicorns and fluffy clouds that looked like bunny rabbits.

Soon it wasn't enough, the slimy git was consistently hounding to get in, trying to force his way past the muggle song I'd learnt from Dudley, oh yes, I remembered him very quickly too, it was an annoying song, I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes… and repeat, of course that was the constant song playing all around my mind, even while reliving torture scenes.

A sign of insanity, playing annoying music while watching yourself being slowly killed, yeah, I'm a goner.

Snape continued to force his way into my mind, you know this is mind rape, which was the continuous thought I sent to him, this is mind rape, and this is mind rape, lovely.

He quickly drew out at that, stumbling back, seemingly realizing what he'd been doing, mind raping a sixteen year old, yes feel remorse you slimy git of a man, and tell that to the old man who keeps wanting information that is completely useless to him.

"What is wrong Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking between me and Snape curiously, apparently this was a rare occurrence, the man asks to much of this man, I thought bitterly.

"I won't do it Albus, this is not right. If he wishes to tell us he will." Snape spoke quietly and Dumbledore fixed him with a vicious glare.

"Severus you will do as I told you, or I will force you." Dumbledore advanced on Snape, his calm and kind demeanour gone, TADA! Here is the real Dumbledore ladies and gentlemen, a cold hearted bastard that couldn't care less about others unless they gave him what they wanted.

"No." Snape's voice rose slightly and his structure changed from small and slumped to tall and well angry.

"No, I will not Albus, I refuse!" Snape cried then turned on his heel, his black billowing cape flapping behind him as he stormed out, Dumbledore, outraged went to follow him but quickly turned to me with a frown.

"It'd be good of you Harry if you didn't mention this to anyone." Dumbledore said to me a dangerous glint in his eye, I nodded weakly; Snape has some power in the mind department.

Dumbledore then marched out of the room slamming the door behind him, I stood there in confusion.

"Well, I've completely forgotten why they were here in the first place." I laughed cheerily before jumping onto my bed and continuing to read a Defence against the dark arts fifth year text book.


	8. The End

**A/N: Hi...Erm, it's been a while hasn't it? So this is the end. By the way I am going to explain a bit here so you might want to read it...okay so I re-read this story yesterday and I have to ask what did you see in it? I can't find much to like about it. I found so many plot holes and mistakes, I found that I've made Harry wildly out of character to be honest I've made everyone wildly out of character but instead of making a bit of a boring Authors Note I've decided to make a small ending to the story which is making fun of it, so if you want a nice proper heart felt ending I'm sorry but you're not going to be able to get it unless you write one yourself which you are more than welcome to do! I don't see why you would want to do something like that but if you want you can write one and post it or whatever. So thank you for sticking around and reading whatever this is, I hope I don't make any of you too angry. I really did try to continue this properly but I just couldn't bring myself to do it but I did say I'd finish it so...heres the ending. If you want you can PM me and ask about things that would've happened afterwards if you really desperately need to find out but other than that. Have a laugh at the stuff below v **

**Disclaimer: Thank god Harry Potter isn't mine or else I would've ruined it for everyone.**

**Warnings: Crackish.**

* * *

Harry blinked as he woke, his brow furrowed. He looked around the small room that looked as if it had served as a small bedroom was a period of time. Swinging his feet out of his bed Harry felt the cold stone beneath his feet and stood cautiously.

Dumbledore burst through the doors with Snape on his tail, they both looked extremely confused.

"Harry, there you are dear boy." Dumbledore said looking around the room, his half-moon glasses perched on his nose; Snape also looked around the room a look of confusion on his sallow face.

"We heard screaming Potter, it came from this direction." Professor Snape sneered at him, his pale face looking at him in disdain. "What on earth are you doing in here anyway? Wasn't this my potions cupboard?"

Before Harry could reply through the door burst Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, Luna and Hagrid, each of them looked thoroughly confused at their surroundings and why Harry was there in his pyjama's.

"Harry what?" Hermione questioned, stuttering over her words. She simply didn't understand, she swore this was where Professor Snape kept his potions ingredients.

"How did I get here? Why am I so close the Mudblood and the Half-Blood?" Draco sneered and stepped away from both towards a corner in the room, he eyed the people in the room cautiously, "How did I get here? Why is my face wet?"

A girl appeared into the room with a pop, her face was pale and filled with pimples and acne, her hair was a mousy brown, lanky and greasy stuff hanging from her head was a better description, her feet were the biggest feet Harry had ever seen and her nose rivalled Dumbledore's.

"Hello! Hi, sorry. I've made a terrible mistake. You see I started writing this Fan fiction called Captured and I thought it was brilliant, the plot made sense I knew where it was going I seemed to slip in the characters so easily and it went so well," She took a deep breath and looked at the occupants of the room with a sheepish smile on her face, her teeth were crooked Harry could see remanets of a Chocolate Chip biscuit.

"I had this amazing power to bend words and make them into my own and I accidentally ruined a fantastic Book series called Harry Potter by making some really awful mistakes."

She looked at them all again and then pulled out a white page filled with blue scribbling's, she handed it to Dumbledore and bit her lip.

"Sorry, so sorry. I can't stay long otherwise I'll make myself into a Mary Sue and then I may as well throw everything I've ever written off a boat. So, once again, I'm sorry. To all of you for the extreme OCC or Out of Characterness I have put you through."

The girl disappeared with a pop and the room was quiet, Dumbledore looked down on the blank piece of paper with a look of horror. The list was long and extensive and he couldn't bear looking at it for too long but he had to read it out, the others must know what this monster made them do. Dumbledore knew that she had been given too much power and had abused it greatly.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that he was still acting so out of character before reading the list aloud.

_This is a list of things I have made you do, or stuff that has happened to you or even the stuff you said. I am so sorry._

_Harry, I have accidentally made you a bit like me, okay a lot. I put you with Voldemort and made you called him various horrible nicknames. Like VoldyShorts, and MoldyShorts. Lots like that. If you get murdered because of that I am terribly sorry. I also gave you some pretty lame jokes to say and I tried to make you seem insane but it didn't work. I just wrote what I thought insane would be. I also made you have insane mood swings and horrible thoughts that were supposed to be funny but I'm not entirely sure how well that went down. I was going to make you even worse by giving you ultimate powers to destroy Voldemort and become best friends with Draco Malfoy. I am so bloody sorry._

_Hermione and Ron, I made many jokes about you have sex on the Gryffindor Table and I am sorry but I still find that extremely amusing but I do apologize, you also said very out of character things and I kind of forgot about you. I am a horrible person and I'm so sorry._

_Draco, I've made so many mistakes with you I don't even want to list them. You were friends with all the Gryffindors, you were worried for you parents safety and so instead of doing what any rational person would do when worrying for your parents and your own safety which was comply to Voldemorts wishes I made you become friends with the enemy. Sorry. You may want to ask forgiveness and all that. And maybe kill some muggles…_

_Dumbledore, I am sorry! I just don't understand some of your choices so I made you evil which doesn't make sense because Draco came to you for help and then you were evil so Draco put himself in a death trap, killed by his headmaster or the Dark Lord or his parents for his stupidity. You were extremely out of character. I am so deeply sorry._

_Severus Snape, I made you so out of character it is ridiculous and one stage you actually liked Potter? Yeah. I am so sorry about that, feel free to torture him or something. I'm just so sorry._

_To everyone else, I am so sorry! And be careful around Hogwarts I think you may have pissed off quite a few people. In case you haven't got it by now I am so deeply sorry. Also sorry for the other Character I had to throw into the mix for a bit. Just to be clear that wasn't me she was just relaying the message…I don't think I'd risk jumping into this story. You all might kill me._

_From the monster who wrote this._

_P.S, Erm, sorry also to Snape I did convert your potions cupboard into a bedroom for Harry. Sorry._

The room was quiet for a spilt second before an uproar, Draco began reaching for his wand, his eyes wide in horror muttering things about how he'd betrayed the Dark Lord and that he was going to be killed for sure. Hermione and Ron were flushed bright red and standing on opposite sides of the room, Dumbledore looked as if he would blow up at any second, Severus Snape looked around the room shouting, "I knew it!" as he did. Harry began melding into the corner thinking over what he had been saying and doing these past few months with horror.

Neither Draco nor Harry wanted to leave the room but they didn't want to stay in the same room together either, the others had started to slowly file out of the room, the bed disappeared and was replaced with a shelf of potions ingredients, the room became cold as it was in the dungeons and the pair began to shudder.

Harry walked out of the room first and walked away down the corridor towards the stairs leading out of the dungeons; Draco stepped out of the room and turned the other way walking towards the Slytherin House's dorms and common room, both thinking of the multiple ways of apologizing and cursing the monster who had placed this situation upon them.

* * *

**A/N: So I guess this is goodbye! I hope you didn't get to mad at me, I hope you had a bit of a laugh. I'm sorry I made you all wait so long for this, I'm sorry for all the mistakes and the long waits and the awful jokes and the out of characterness of the characters that you love. I'm sorry that you probably expected something that fit with the story and got this but Thank-you all the same for just...coming back to this mess. I may write some other ****_better_**** stuff in the future. THANK YOU AND BYE BYE! You don't have to review. If you want you can flame and rant this thing to hell. :) See you guys. You've been awesome.**


End file.
